Careful What You Wish For
by Alexandra-Wood
Summary: Victoire Wesley is late returning to the burrow one night. She asks Teddy to let her in secretly. In return she promises to do anything.


**AN - So this is my first fanfiction (one shot). I would really like you to review but please only constructive critisism if you must. I would love to hear what all of you have to say! :D Thanks for reading (if anyone will read that is.) And please review!**

**Disclaimer - I do not only Harry Potter.**

Victoire Weasley stood outside Teddy Lupin's window, throwing pebbles at it, her blonde hair blowing into her blue eyes. She was spending her Christmas holidays at the Burrow, like the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. She shivered as the wind blew. Here she was, stuck outside her own home, at least she considered the Burrow her home, locked out at one o'clock in the morning. She had been forbidden from going out tonight. So she was throwing stone at her best friend's window, hoping he would have a heart and open the damn window and decide to let her in. She looked down at her outfit of a back miniskirt, black heels, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. It was either Teddy let her in or she died of hypothermia.

"Teddy!" She hissed, throwing one last pebble.

Teddy opened the window and that last pebble him on the forehead, he looked out annoyed, he was surprised to see Victoire there, "What are you doing out here?" he asked lowering his arm to pull her up.

She grabbed his arm, thankful that he was letting her in out of the cold. She climbed through his window and kicked off her heels. "Dad wouldn't let me go out, so I went out. I came back, I'm locked out. And you have a heart and decided to let me out of the cold" She explained, in a hurry.

"So basically, you disobeyed Uncle Bill. And I'm going to get caught too, if you do."

She grinned sheepishly "Yes?"

"You know what? That doesn't sound appealing at all."

She froze "Teddy, don't worry, they would never find out. They didn't find out when James did it for me!"

"But what makes you think I won't tell on you right now?" he asked with a smirk, "to get myself out of trouble."

"Teddy, Please don't" She begged "I'll do anything; I'll clean your room for a month. Do your chores for a week!"

"But the thing is I can get you to do that anytime. Because there so much that I can tell on you about" he answered grinning, "I'd like you to make a more appealing offer" he says, sitting down on his bed.

She nodded "Anything Teddy!" She exclaimed, kneeling down in front of him, looking like someone pleading for her life. She made the fact that she was drunk, very obvious.

He kept his hands on her shoulder, "Anything?" he confirmed.

She nodded and smiled up at him, "Anything."

"I want you," he said "to kiss me Victoire."

She raised an eyebrow "That's all?" She asked. "Why would you want that?"

Teddy blushed, but covered it up quickly. "To embarrass you further I guess." he answered, "also, if the time ever comes, that you have something to tell on me. I can always use this to shut you up. How sad will Aunt Fleur be to hear that Victoire one night went into poor Teddy's room, totally wasted, and threw herself at poor Teddy?"

She groaned, "I don't know what's worse!" She contemplated for a moment before reaching up and kissing him softly "You're a devil." She glared at him.

"That's all I get?" Teddy asks in mock hurt. "A peck on the lips, I didn't even realize when was happening... and you moved away."

"It's still a kiss" She exclaimed "For Merlin's sake Teddy!" She snapped, and reached up, kissing him again. Before she could move away again he reached out, and held her behind her head, and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

She was surprised for a moment but her eyes closed and rested her hands on the back of his neck. His hands traveled downwards, as he picked her up and placed her on his lap, still exploring her mouth. She smiled into the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip gently, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Suddenly, the bedroom door was slammed open. "Ted, you will never believe what me and Jame-" Fredrick Weasley exclaimed, tripping into Teddy's room.

"Fred!" Victoire shrieked, falling onto the floor from Teddy's lap.


End file.
